


Late Night Office Visits

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Protective Alex Danvers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: When lena Luthor needs some ugent help, she calls in the only person she knows can do the job, Alex Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Late Night Office Visits

The door burst open with force, revealing Alex standing in the doorway her feet braced a distance apart from her as her eyes desperately search the room.

When her eyes landed on their intended target, relief set in through her whole body. Lena sat as usual behind her desk.

Lena's eyebrow lifted upward regarding the woman's arrival. "Have you ever heard of knocking Director Danvers."

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You called me, what's wrong you said you were in trouble?"

Lena pursed her lips smugly, her eyes falling down Alex's body, feasting on the woman adorned in her glorious D.E.O. uniform. "I do have some trouble." The look in Alex's dark eyes made Lena's heart accelerate faster, made the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder. The woman looked to possess an almost regal fierceness that made Lena's knees go weak.

"Tell me, Lena, what is happening," Alex stressed.

"You see, Director Danvers, my trouble is very complex, and I called you because you are the only one who can help me," Lena said, her voice as thick and sweet as honey.

"Lena, we've been dating for months, been friends before that. Why am I being addressed by my rank now?" Alex asked, confused.

Lena smirked rising seductively and slowly from her chair, smoothing out the lines in her tight-fitting red dress, letting her hands play a little too long along the curves of her enticing body. "I've got an itch only you can scratch, Director."

"Lena, what's wrong?" Alex persisted, stepping further into the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes cast from one side of the room to the other, looking for the trouble. "Is it catching?"

"Hopefully, it is." Lena smiled, advancing closer, Alex being hypnotized by the woman's seductive swagger.

The raven-haired woman stood before Alex, letting her finger play along the V of Alex's top. "I began thinking I wasn't pleased about not being able to see you tonight."

"You said you had to work tonight."Alex let out a little chuckle, putting her hands on Lena's hips, pulling her against her body.

"Hmm, I know." Lena caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I did, but I was sitting at my desk wondering about something."

"Oh, really?"

"The building is almost empty, there is no one around. I think we should have some fun." Lena's devilish look made Alex suspicious about what was coming next. "I want you in your sexy uniform to fuck me on my desk."

"What." Alex gasped, there was no way she heard what she thought she had listened to her girlfriend say.

Lena smirked mischievously. "I said, I want you, my big, strong Director to fuck me on my desk. I want to think of you when I'm in here all alone, or when I have a meeting. I want to look down when I'm bored to tears and see you pounding into me."

Alex's mouth went dry. "Errr...yeah sure babe, but what have you hot a cucumber leftover from your salad or something?"

Lena smiled, lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow upward as she turned and fled back behind her desk, pulling something from one of her draws.

Alex's eyes flashed wide open. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"I may have planned this for a little longer than you'd think." Lena chuckled.

"You little minx," Alex smirked, casting a quick look at the door to make sure that it was closed. On second thoughts, Alex ran towards it and locked it.

Turning back to face her eager girlfriend Alex took a deep breath her heart beating faster, she had rushed to L-Corp to save Lena from some dastardly devious villain, or a spider, instead things were about to heat up.

Alex strolled back towards the desk, busting herself by letting her fingers trail over the papers, laid out on the desk.

Lena reached her hand down to the paper that Alex's fingers were on. As her fingers touched the paper, Alex moved her hand to the top of hers, lightly touching with tips of her fingers, moving them slowly from Lena's wrist to the tip of her fingers. 

Lena closed her eyes slightly, feeling her breathing quicken, and her heartbeat a little faster. A tingling sensation moved through her body. She suddenly felt a warm heat rush to her groin area. Her pussy pulsated, and she became wet with the anticipation of what would come next.

When Alex's fingers reached the tip of Lena's fingers, she raised her eyes to meet Alex's darker ones. She allowed herself to absorb the passion in Alex's eyes, letting the elder Danvers sister see her desire.

After a few seconds, Alex quickly moved to her girlfriend, forcefully putting her hands through her long tavern black hair as Alex moved her head down to Lena's.

Alex's lips forced Lena's open as she probed her mouth with her wondering tongue. The musky smell of Alex's perfume, the feeling of her firm grip as her hand pulled on Lena's hair, and the silkiness of her tongue made Lena drunk with passion. 

They tore at each other's clothes, breaking their kiss only to remove their shirts. Hands groped instinctively without thought; Lena's to Alex's hair pulling her closer, her fingers digging into Alex's back, roaming her chest, feeling the curve of her agile muscles, and then stroking Alex's hard cock in her hand.

"Wait." Alex gasped out of breath. "Let me put this on."

"Quickly."

Alex fumbled with the strap on, quickly strapping it around her waist, before she could look up Lena had thrown herself at her, crushing their lips together in a fierce battle.

Alex's hands roamed to Lena's chest, moving the black lace of her bra down, revealing her large supple breasts, cupping her breasts, and teasing her hard nipples. Alex pinched her nipples slightly and then a little harder, twisting them, playing them.

As Alex released her kiss, her hands moved to the side of Lena's stomach. With a firm grip, she lifted Lena onto the desk, oblivious of the papers crumbling under her ass and falling to the floor.

Lena leaned back, using her arms to support her weight as Alex pulled her skirt up to her waist. Then she stepped back to admire her girlfriend.

Lena laid there exposed, her breasts lying outside her bra and nipples hard, legs spread, and her wet center exposed. Overcome with desire and want, she put her weight on one arm, while the other played with her breasts. Her hand moved below to play with her wet clit, and two of her fingers plunged inside to fill her need for Alex, and then back up to her mouth, tasting her own sweet yet salty nectar.

"Please." The word escaped Lena's lips in rasping breaths. Answering her pleas, Alex wedged her body between Lena's thighs, and she sat up, pushing her body close to Alex's.

Alex's fingers probed the green-eyed woman, feeling the hot moisture there, rubbing her g-spot and feeling it get larger with every stroke, the smell of her sex getting stronger as she got closer to climax. 

Lena's mouth was on Alex's neck, kissing, nibbling, and licking faster with every stroke of her fingers. The smell of Alex's perfume and salty taste of her skin mingled with the scent of her own fragrances, adding to her arousal. 

As shivers went throughout the C.E.O.'s body, her muscles tightened around Alex's fingers, and she bit down slightly on her shoulder blades from the intensity. Hot liquid released onto Alex's hand and desk, drenching the back of her skirt. Lena stayed there for a moment, using Alex's chest to support her and listening to the steady sound of her heartbeat as her body relaxed from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Turn over," Alex demanded. Following orders, Lena turned around, laying her chest on the desk, her ass exposed. With Alex's hands on her ass for balance, she plunged deep inside her wetness.

Lena let out a little screech from the force of Alex's silicone cock filling her. Her muscles there tightened as she sucked in a deep breath. As if it had a will of its own, her body responded, her hips moving back and forth, feeling the friction on her g-spot. 

Alex's body responded with the same rhythmic motions, moving away just far enough for the tip to be inside, then plunging deep inside, feeling her cervix. Each time there was a slapping sound from ber pelvis banging against Lena's ass. With each hard thrust, she let out a moan. Her teeth dug into her hand as she felt herself getting closer to climax. 

Alex's hands reached for Lena's hair, pulling harder as she got closer to release, making her own arousal more intense. Alex's sweat dripped on the small of her back, turning cold from the air-conditioned room, and sending goosebumps down her spine.

Alex leaned forward, her chest on her back, the hard peaks of her nipples straining against at Lena's back, the smell of their sex, and sweat mingling together.

Alex began to move her hips faster, plunging deep and hard inside of Lena. The front of her thighs pushed hard against the edge of the desk with every thrust, but all she could feel was pleasure. 

Lena's moans got louder. She could feel herself about to cum again. Right as Alex plunged deep inside of her, Alex bit down on her back right below her shoulder. At that moment, the pain became pleasure and shivers went through her body. Lena came, her body quivering beneath Alex's and her pussy pulsating around Alex's hard cock. They laid there for a moment letting their bodies relax, Alex still inside of Lena.

"You better get someone to help tidy this desk, it's a bit sticky now," Alex whispered in Lena's ear. The tone in her voice made it apparent that she was smiling. 

Lena chuckled. "What about you?"

"I have to get back to work, you can repay me later tonight."

"Its a date." 


End file.
